Between Supposed Brothers, Between Supposed Lovers
by wormbate
Summary: It's ok to love, right? Even if it's a guy, and you're a guy, right? But what if it's your brother? What if it's your TWIN brother? Future SasuxNaru AU.
1. 10th Grade

Hey there! This is the first story I post here on FF.N I would like to make it clear that **I do not own Naruto.** Now please, go on and read!!

* * *

It was the first day of 10th grade, and one, Uzumaki Naruto was totally unprepared. It was actually a miracle that he had passed. If it wasn't for Sakura, he wouldn't even have passed at all. They seemed to be best friends. Most of her friends would die to be in Sakura's position. But although they all wanted him, they all looked at him the same way you would look at gum stuck under your shoe. He was great looking, but his attitude towards himself and his life was... was... he didn't seem to care... 

He was an orphan. He had lived with nuns up until he was 12 and decided that he could manage on his own. According to the nuns, he only had two family members left; his very rich grandfather - Sarutobi - and his twin brother, Sasuke.

... Naruto should care. He had great looks and was very nice, although many people would just describe him as annoying, he really meant well. Back to his looks - he had beautiful, unruly blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes and, although short, he had a toned and tanned body.

He sat there, in first period, completely bored. He really wanted to do well this year, so he decided to sit in the middle and not in the back where he usually sat. He had his head burried in his arms. As he lifted his head to try and find anyone he knew, he noticed a kid sitting to his right, diagonally. This _kid_ was... odd, to say the least. He had dark hair and unimaginable pale skin. He ignored the other's looks and decided to ask for the time. ''Hey buddy,'' he asked while tapping on his shoulder, ''what time is it?'' The one with dark hair turned, and simply said, ''Seven Forty-two.'' As he turned he said something, but Naruto couldn't care less. The bell was to ring in three minutes and Sakura wasn't there yet! Since he had algebra, he wanted to sit beside her and have her help him. Impatient, he called the boy again and asked, ''Hey, what's your name?'' The guy turned and said, ''Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.'' he turned. ''Cool! I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!'' The bell rang. The kids were all seated. He knew no one in the class, except for Sasuke, but he couldn't really say he knew him yet.

_His name is Naruto. Please guide him well and care for him. His grandfather, Sarutobi, lives in Italy. He has a twin brother named Sasuke._

That's what the letter attached to Naruto's belly button said when he was abandoned. The nuns had done their job and cared for him and guided him well. They gave him the last name ''Uzumaki'' for obvious reasons. They knew nothing about his twin brother, except for the fact that he was called Sasuke. And for his grandfather, the head nun, Tsunade, seemed to know a man named Sarutobi, but ignored and perished the thought.

Algebra was over. Naruto walked back to his next class; History. Again, Sasuke was in his class. But sat nowhere near Naruto. He was trying to avoid him for some reason. As the day continued, he noticed that Sasuke was in five of seven of his classes (seven because of homeroom). He went home alone, for his best friend Kiba didn't show. As he was about to enter his apartment building, he noticed a familiar piece of furniture right by the corner. He walked towards it, fearing what was to come. His fears came true when he saw his TV, his couch, bed, some clothing and table scattered all over the floor.

He quickly ran inside, and banged on the manager's door. ''What is it?'' he said a bit irritated. ''Why's all my stuff outside?!'' ''Well kid, you owe four months of rent, and the Boss is tired of hearing your excuses. -Heh- If I wouldn't have taken your stuff out myself, he would have come down here personally and destroyed all of it.'' Naruto was shaking. He wanted to beat the crap out of this ''manager'' guy. But he knew it wasn't his fault. In fact, he blamed himself for not getting a job and not being responsible. He walked away realizing his mistakes, with an understanding man looking after him. He gathered up his clothes from the cabinets outside and took some money he had hidden in a sock. He knew just where to go.

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes quite short. I hope you guys liked it! 

Now please, go ahead and review!


	2. The Stranger

Dang... I feel so bad about taking forever to update. I'll be lucky if you guys still read it. But of course, please enjoy it!

To tell you the truth, I didn't update cause i didn't really... know how -.-;;... till, like yesterday, i was messin' around my account thingy and i found it!! sooo, now, I'll update sooner!!! yaaaay!!

-ahem-

... moving on.

''I'm home.'' Naruto said sarcastically. He stared up at the bridge. He walked under it with a sack full of clothes over his shoulder. He sat down, got a towel from his sack and set it down gently. ''My bed.'' he said, once again sarcastically. He lay on his 'bed' and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next day was interesting. School was... troublesome... but it all started when he got ''home''.

''Hey you! What are you doing on my bed?!'' yelled an angry Naruto when he came home. ''Heh, bed?'' said a strange man. He sounded very tired. ''Yes, 'bed'!''  
''Oh, eh... sorry... I guess...''

''You guess?!''

''So what's your name?'' he asked so calmly no one would have thought Naruto was yelling at him.

''I'm Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?'' he said this as if he hadn't been yelling just moments ago.

''Hehehe... I'm Hatake Kakashi. Nice too meet you.''

''Likewise... so what are you doing on - YOU! GET OFF MY BED!''

_Damn, I thought that would work for sure..._ Kakashi thought while snapping his fingers. ''Well... see... if I get off your bed, I won't have anywhere else to go...'' Naruto felt sad. He knew what it was like... being homeless himself and all.

''Ok, you can stay. Just, make some space or something...'' Naruto was very compassionate.

_HA! I thought so..._

For the next few hours, they talked about their reasons for being homeless. Apparently, Kakashi had a wife and a small fortune. They had been married for three years, until his wife, Anko, decided to divorce him. Her reasons were that he was neglecting her for some book, he went out with his friend Jiraiya too often, and he suddenly ''didn't feel like working''. The divorce was devastating to Kakashi. He was used to having Anko practically drooling over him.

He had always thought about divorce, but not of divorcing himself from Anko. He thought of it, but never thought it would happen in his marriage. He also had a son, but he wasn't Anko's son. He had a previous lover. His son was like him in many ways. He had silver hair, just like his father, and he was tall. He had glasses though... something Kakashi _didn't_ have. His name was Kabuto. Kabuto really liked Anko. She was the mother he never had. When they divorced, he decided to stay with her. And so, as Kakashi told his story, time passed. They noticed it was late once they heard both their stomachs growl. Loud. Naruto had some money, ''Hey, let's go get something to eat.''

''I... sorta, kinda... don't have money...''

''That's alright, I have some.'' Kakashi didn't need to be told twice. He got up quickly and followed Naruto. They got to some small shack; Naruto got some tacos and Kakashi a burrito. Then they took their food home and ate.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!! New chapter will come shortly! Speaking of short... it IS a short chapter. But it's how I write! So, I'll try to make 'em longer!


	3. The Project

Hehehe... so I decided to post these up (chp. 2 & 3) in one whole. To make up for the year it took me to update? ... Perhaps...

Yes.

So, go on now! Read!!

The next day at school was pretty nice. And Naruto found himself in third period, which happened to be biology. The teacher, Kurenai, was fairly nice, but she knew just when to be strict and stuff. Sasuke was there. So was Sakura. Naruto sat right behind Sasuke, since Kurenai sat the kids in alphabetical order. He would sometimes accidentally poke Sasuke with his pencil, or pull his hair, or kick his butt from behind the seat. But never on purpose. That was one of the reasons Sasuke hated Naruto. That, and the annoying first impression.

So on that very day, Kurenai decided to give the children a three-week project. ''Ok kids; find a partner within 30 seconds!'' As soon as she was finished with her sentence, maybe before, the kids scattered all over the classroom. Naruto and Sakura partnered up and were ready to go. At the end of the 30 seconds, everyone had a partner.

Except Uchiha Sasuke.

There happened to be an odd number of kids, and well, he wasn't the most social butterfly. ''Hhmm - what shall we do with you?'' She asked Sasuke as she walked towards him. ''I can work on my own.'' Sasuke said that so firmly, that Kurenai began to doubt her nearly-made decision. ''Nope, you're working with...'' She said looking around. ''... Sakura! You're working with Sakura.'' Sasuke walked over to her hesitantly and sat down.

Then he noticed her partner. 'That dumbass...' Naruto was impatiently tapping his foot. He didn't mind Sasuke, but he didn't know why the other glared at him so much. He just wanted to know the project already. ''I'm going to assign you each a topic, and in three weeks, you should have a 6-paragraph essay and should be ready for a presentation.'' Kurenai said. Then she gave the kids their topics. ''Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke'' she said looking at them, ''you guys have the nervous system.'' Naruto looked horrified. He wasn't the best with the nervous system.

And the day went on...

''Hey Naruto!'' screamed Sakura as she began running. ''Hey, we should go do this at your apartment. It'd be perfect!''

Naruto stiffened.

''Hehe... why not your house?'' he asked nervously. ''My aunt's there... I don't really like having friends over when my family's home...''  
''Why don't we ask Sasuke?'' Naruto suggested.  
''I'm busy'' Sasuke seemed to pop out of nowhere.  
''Aah! Don't do that... well Sakura's place is off the list... and so is mine... why are you busy anyway?''  
''My father has guests.'' _He's such a prick..._  
''Why don't we just go to the library?'' suggested Sakura.  
''OK'' said Sasuke and Naruto.

And off to the library they went.

* * *

**A/N: **Short? Yes. Review-worthy? Why, I don't know... you'll have to tell me that by pressing that one button that says "Go" :P


End file.
